DORA THE EXPLORER:THE MOVIE: The CAVE OF TIME
by PGM2602
Summary: When Dora, Boots and thier new friends enter the cave for the first time, they find themselves in a time traveling adventure,from the Middle ages to the Ice Age and everywhen between. *Fanmovie starring Dora the Explorer*
1. Chapter 1

**DORA THE EXPLORER: THE CAVE OF TIME**

**This Dora fan-fic takes place six months after the events in "Moving Day". It's based on the Choose Your Own Adventure Book "THE CAVE OF TIME" by Edward Packard, published by Scholastic books in 1999.**

**Disclaimer: Dora The Explorer is created by Chris Gilford and Valerie Walsh and is owned by Nickelodeon studios and Paramount studios in Hollywood, CA. **

**The story contains elements from the Choose Your Own Adventure Book and is an original story.**

_Hola! Soy Dora! _I've just had the way _estrano adventura_ with _mis amigos, _Kieko, Dot, and Boots.

We've traveled through time and space though this weird cave that was filled with energy that shot all of us backwards to medieval times, ancient Greece, The Carribbian in the times of pirates and all the way to the ICE AGE!

Sounds loco? Boots and I thought so too until we both went through the cave itself.

_Caramba! _I'm getting ahead of our story! Why don't we go back to the beginning of this tale-

It all began on a warm spring day in Rainbow Valley when we were all practicing our soccer moves for the school games in Rainbow Elementary School.

In fact we're playing near the cave when Boots accidentally kicked the ball into the cave's mouth. We remembered what happened when I first stepped into it for a look around; I saw a strange glow from the mouth of the cave and stepped towards it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not one more step _Doracita."_ Said _Abelito _Alberto, "unless you want to take an unscheduled trip into the past and future."

"_Que es?"_ I asked, looking at him with wide eyes, "What is that glow? And why don't I look in this cave, _Abelito_?"

"Because, that's time energy." Said a voice behind me,"It powers the pathways of the Cave Of Time. Which is why, unless you have a historic reason for research, You don't go into the Cave, alone or otherwise."

"You're kidding right, Uncle Reggie?" Asked Boots, "You can't go through time by walking through a cave, can you?"

"If You know your way through the eras of history, you can." Said Uncle Reggie, who had his hand on my shoulder, "Other than that, it's too dangerous to enter the cave unless you know where—and when- to go."

"I Want you both to promise us that,unless you have a good reason to go in there, you will not set foot into the cave for whatever reason. " He said to us both.

"We Promise, Uncle Reggie, Abelito Alberto." We both said with one hand on our hearts and the other high in the air.

Since then we've both kept our promise and stayed away from the cave,even though either Boots or I came pretty close to entering the cave on a couple of occasions.

Until that fateful day that Boots kicked the ball right into the mouth of the cave while we were practicing.

"Now what?" asked Dot scratching her head,"That's our last ball for soccer practice and it's getting late."

"Can't we go ask Abelito for another ball or have him get it out of the cave?" asked Boots

"_Ie,_Boots-chan," Replied Kieko, " The shops are starting to close up at sundown and that includes The Rainbow Place."

"But we need that ball and there's no time to get them before they close the shop." I said,"We'll just have to get that ball ourselves _amigos "_

They all looked at me like I've gone_ loco, _"Are You going Banana Crackers, Dora-chan?" Asked Keiko,"You of all people know that unless you have a good reason to set foot into the cave,We don't go into the cave at all."

"But it only rolled into the mouth of the cave," Said Boots matter of factly," all we've got to do is go in grab it,and be out of the cave before it closes."

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," said Dot aprehensively,"But I'm oviously outvoted in ths case. Let's just get the ball and get out befor the cave starts to close up for the night."

When we went to the cave to retrieve the ball,I was beginning to aggree with Dot about this being a very bad idea.

After all,Boots and I made a promise not to go into the cave unless there was a good reason.

Unfortunately, retrieving a ball from the mouth of the cave might not a very good reason at all and I was about to voice my misgivings to them

when the cave's mouth closed shut as the sun went down- with us in it!

"Any bright ideas monkey buddy?" Snapped Dot sarcastically at Boots,"The cave's closed until sunrise and it's nearly Dinnertime for all of us."

"_Calmase Amiga!" _I said in a soothing voice,"Calm Down, sooner or later someone will notice that we're gone and look for us."

"_Hai minnachan," _Agreed Keiko, " The cave is warm and it's not biting cold so we'll just wait it out until morning when the cave opens."

"Or we can just go a few minutes into the past right up to the moment we went into the cave and get out-with the ball." Said Dot,tapping her chin,

"That way we'll be out of here from the moment we went in."

"_Itai! " _Exclaimed Kieko face slapping her forehead, "Why do I have the very bad feeling that this is leading up to another _VERY_ bad idea?"

"_SI amiga_,for once I agree," I replied nodding, "This _**IS** _ a _Muy Locco_ idea! The worst that you can ever think up."

" I know, but it's the only idea we've got to use if we want to get out of the cave." Replied Dot.

"And just how do we do that?" Asked Boots looking around the cavern nerviously.

"I've seen my brother do it hundreds of times and I occasionaly follow him into the past." Said Dot with a wink," The paths are marked with a color,Red paths are the Past, Blue Paths are the present, and the Gold Paths mark the Future."

"And just how can we go into the past without disrupting the time flow or meeting ourselves in the past Minna-chan?"asked Keiko,narrowing her eyes at Dot's sugguestion.

"Simple," Replied Dot with a mischievious grin,"We'll simply merge with our past selves,grab the ball and get out of the cave before it closes."

"You know Dora," said Boots in a trembling voice,"I change my mind,this IS a bad idea and I'm sorry for thinking it up."

_Esta bein Boots," _I answered "At least we'll be able to get back home before sunset[I Hope!]."

"Well let's get moving guys." Commanded Dot guestering with her hand," The sooner we find the Red paths to the past, the sooner we'll be home."

Little did we know that next few minutes will prove Dot and all of us wrong literally.

**_Will the girls be able to get out of the cave? Or will there be more surprises in store for our four explorers? Tune in to Chapter 2 of the DORA THE EXPLORER MOVIE: THE CAVE OF TIME! R&R please this is my first DTE Fanfic._**


	2. Chapter 2

Dora The Explorer in The Cave Of Time

Chapter 2:the Rose War

**DORA**

**As** **we walked** up the red path of the past, I can't help having the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that this is a _Muy _ bad idea that she thought up.

IN fact, despite my certainty that we'll be out of the cave in time for dinner, I can't help but shake the feeling that something is about to go loco,and it will.

As if to echo my thoughts,Keiko asked the very question that was hanging in my mind, "Not to be a nag or anything Dot-chan, but what if- despite your assurances- something_ does_ go wrong. What then?"

Dot looked at her and us and said with a slight smile,"You guys,_Hakuna Matata,No worries_ we'll be able to make it to the opening of the cave and be at our homes for dinner. What can possibly go wrong?"

But as we neared the time point that we entered the cave, I felt a breeze ruffling my hair and pushing me back,as if it's trying to keep us from getting to the entrance.

As if reading my thoughts, Keiko replied,"Hai Dor-chan, I feel it too,as if the cave is trying to stop us from reaching the pathway to that very few minutes ago."

And as we edged near the very time way where we entered the cave, the breeze grew stronger, becoming a wind storm pushing us all backward from the path even as we struggled to reach it.

"Keep going guys," shouted Dot over the wind's screaming noise,"We're nearly there!"

"How do you know we're there?" I shouted, the wind nearly drowning out my words,"This wind is trying to keep us from reaching the path."

"Hai," Shouted Keiko,trying to breathe, "Plus it's getting harder to breathe for all of us,much less walk to the path."

"Is it me, or does it feel like the wind's pushing us back from the path we're on?" Boots shouted,barely breathing and walking at the same time.

"It's not just you amigo," I shouted,"This estrano` wind's pushing us in a different direction-away from the direction we're in."

"No Way!" yelled Dot,who's now trying to breathe," That would mean that we're being blown along the path to the distant past-and that's where we don't need to go!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Dot-chan," Shouted Keiko,shielding her eyes from the flying debris and dirt being kicked up by the now raging windstorm,"But that's exactly what it's doing, and it's making sure that we don't reach the path at all."

"Which means," Shouted Boots,"That your bad idea has just turned into the _mother_ of all bad ideas!"

By now we can't walk along the path at all, for all of us are lifted off the ground and are being blown in a different direction in the cave itself.

"Grab onto the Stalagtites above you, it's our only chance to ride it out!" shouted Keiko grabbing a projecting rock formation and holding on for dear life.

_"Que?_ Ride what out?" I shouted as I grabbed a stalagtite with my arms and legs and held on tight.

"Ride out the timestorm that just picked up," Shouted Dot, "it's a Storm that zaps you into one era after another until you're back where you've started from."

"And right now_ minna chan_," Shouted Keiko,her head resting against the rock she held onto,"We're in the middle of one that's threatening to blow us into the distant past."

But then Boots shouted over the wind,"How long does this 'time storm' last?"

"Until we get blown into a distant past era that's far away from our time period." yelled Keiko,scrabbling for a hand hold on the rock she's on. As the wind picked up more speed I felt the stalagtite getting colder and slipperly by the very minute that I can't hold on to it any more.

It's then that I heard Boots shout out,"DORA! I can't hold on! I'm slipping off it!" "Use your tail and hang onto my leg. we might just ride out the storm yet." I said,not sure of my own words as I felt my hands slipping from the stalagtite's surface,

as it got colder, a lot colder as the wind got a lot stronger and pushing me off even as Boots's tail encircled my leg and my hands slipped off the rock.

I grabbed Keiko's leg and she in turn grabbed Dot's leg as she slid off when a lightning bolt struck all four of us and sent us flying in the opposite direction.

The wind became a raging vortex that nearly took our breaths away,almost leaving us almost breathless as we saw different colors and spinning lights as the vortex spun us faster and faster until the surroundings of the cave blurred and vanished,leaving all four of us sprawled on a green meadow that's surrounded by trees of every kind.

We all stood up, a little dizzy from the ride we took and dusted ourselves off to take a look around at the forest which seems unfamiliar to me or Boots.

"Whoa!" said Boots holding his head,"What a ride! I wonder where we are?"

"I think the correct term to use, Boots-Chan," replied Keiko woozily, "Is WHEN are we?"

"She's right for once," said Dot,dusting off her pants,"If We're blown here by a Time Storm, we could be anywhere in the world and anytime in any era."

She then knelt down and put her ear to the ground listening for something very intently, "_**Que**_** pasa?"** I asked, burning with curiosity,"What are You doing?

"I'm listening for hoofbeats," she replied"Sometimes you can feel the vibes of the hoof-beats before you can hear them. And right now I'm feelin' the vibes of many horses,loaded with metal-very heavy metal."

Keiko,meanwhile, had looked around at our surroundings and noticed the spacing of the trees in the forest and the meadow that we landed in when she heard Dot's last words.

_"Nani_ Dot-chan? Did you say horses loaded with metal?" She asked nervously,"_VERY_ heavy metal?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" Replied Dot.

"Because,unless I'm mistaken and I hope I am," she said looking around fearfully,"We're in England in the 1300's-The time of the War of The Roses, and if we don't get out of here very soon, we'll be caught up in the battle that about to begin in this field!"

Now that's the first time I've heard of this event in history,because all Boots and learned in our old school is the history of South America and most of the world but never England, until I realized something.

"Para Kei-chan are you talking about the UK when it's not the UK?" I asked her, looking around for horses,

"_ Hai,_ Dor-chan" She replied,starting to run,"Unless You want to be trampled over by a thousand horses and knights, there's only one thing to do: **_HERSERAI!_**"

And she took off at a run towards the forest.

"What does that mean?" Boots asked as he too started to run,

"It's Japanese for RUN!" replied Dot as she sped for the trees.

_"Donde Esta_? Where!?" I asked both in Ingles and Espanol,

_**"Away From Here**_!" Keiko Yelled sprinting for the trees which is now four miles away from the field just as we heard the rumbling of horses hooves and the clanking of metal armor.

_Caramba_! We ran as fast as our legs could take us to the forest just minutes before the two armies arrived.

"Jump from branch to branch," yelled Dot hopping from one tree to another," It's our only chance!"

"Hurry!" Keiko shouted "I Can see the cave from here!"

We hopped through the treetops as quick as we can, dodging arrows and musket balls on the way, until we were able to reach the mouth of the cave.

But just as we neared the cave's mouth, [BOOOM!] a cannon ball explode in front of us throwing us away from it and right into a large oak tree knocking us out as the sun went down.


End file.
